The Promise Kiss
by TurtleBaby43
Summary: What if Zuko wanted to help the Avatar and came to Katara? Would she accept him or would she turn him away? Zutara. R&R please. Flames welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I decided to do a one-shot K rated. I hope its okay. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender.

- - - - -- - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - -

Katara's POV

I stand here cleaning up the campsite as Aang practices with Toph and Sokka sharpens his boomerang. All of them are down by the river and I can hear there laughing. I'd love to be with them but I have to take of this first. As I turn around I am met with a pair of golden eyes.

"Don't scream. I'm not here to fight." Zuko says stepping out of the trees.

As I realize who this is my body fills with fury but my heart is telling me to give him a chance.

"Really? Then you didn't chase us around the nation; try to kidnap Aang or side with Azula who almost killed Aang." I say angrily as I pull water out of my canteen making a water whip and waterbending it towards him.

"I only sided with Azula because I needed to get her plans." Zuko says as he throws fire out to evaporate the water.

"Then what? Use her plans and try to kidnap Aang yourself." I say not believing him as I try yet again to use my waterbending.

I watch as he throws down his pack and opens it.

"No. I was stealing her plans because I wanted to give them to you." He says holding them out to me.

I place my water back in my canteen interested in the documents he's holding out to me. I take the plans not knowing why he would do this. I open them up to see all of Azula's ideas and her plan for the Fire Nation. Even what she plans to do with her father.

"Why would you do this?" I ask looking up.

"Because I want to help. What my father's doing is wrong. This war has been going on for a hundred years. It's time for it to be put to a stop and the Avatar is the only one that can do that." He says.

"So what are you going to do for us?" I ask curious about his answer.

"I want to continue working with Azula but only so I can steal her plans and give you updates." Zuko says.

"What else would you be willing to do?" I ask.

"I'd like to teach the Avatar" He begins.

"Aang." I whisper cutting him off.

"What?" He says.

"Aang. His name is Aang." I say tired of hearing Zuko call him the Avatar.

"Well I'd teach Aang firebending secretly." Zuko says.

"When could you teach him? What time of day?" I ask.

"As early as the sun rises." He responds.

"What about Azula? Don't you think she'll get suspicious with you sneaking off every day when the sun rises?" I say.

"She doesn't care where I am as long as I'm there for her war meetings." Zuko says.

"What about when you can't be here who will teach him then?" I say trying to get him on all points.

"I plan to break my uncle out of his cell. I will give him the directions to your camp and he will be willing to teach the Ava- I mean Aang firebending when I'm busy." He says.

"You know everyday I thought about what firebender would be willing to teach Aang. A firebender that would be willing to betray his nation for the greater good." I say.

"What if that's me?" He asks looking me straight in the eye.

"Well I guess we'll never know." I say.

"What do you mean you'll never know?" He says anger rising in his voice.

"I can't allow you to be around Aang. Not after what almost happened in that cave." I say remembering it.

"I wasn't the one that almost killed the Aang. That was my sister. Not me." He says.

"But you sided with the person who did." I say angrily.

I watch as he has nothing to say. He stands there his eyes unreadable his expression blank. My mind is full of questions that want to be answered but I know I can't ask and won't ask.

"Give me a chance." He whispers so soft I can't hear him.

"What did you say?" I ask.

"I said give me a chance. I've changed. I will always regret what I did in that cave I had the thought of possibly killing the Avatar the only person who can stop my father on my mind. I carried that weight until I heard someone say the Avatar was still alive. I want to help give me a chance. Please." He says looking me straight in the eye.

I can see he truly means it but I need to know for sure.

"Do you promise to be loyal to Aang to Sokka to Toph and to me?" I ask waiting for his answer.

I watch as he walks to me and pulls my shoulder which causes me to stumble and my lips land on his. As my lips slowly move against his and his against mine I hear him whisper.

"I promise."

- - - - - -- - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -- - - - -- - - -

Authors I hope you like it! It's just a one-shot but I like it! Reviews and flames welcome!


	2. Notice!

Authors Note: I have decided to continue this story. But I will not start writing other chapters until I finish at least another 5 chapters on one of my stories. Thanks for encouraging me to continue! I'll see you soon! Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Confusion

Authors Note: This probably isn't going to be a long story. I'll probably do one more chapter with the conversation with Zuko and Katara. Still I want this to be a short story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The last airbender.

- - -- - - -- - -- - -- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zuko's POV

"WHAT THE?!?!?!?!" Sokka yells at the scene of Katara kissing Zuko.

Breaking the kiss I look up to see Sokka, Aang, and Toph looking at us angrily. Especially Sokka.

"What's going on?!?!?" Sokka yells.

"He came here to give me a map of Azula's plans. He's going to help us." Katara mumbles looking down to the ground.

"I think we could all clearly see him helping you. Is there something wrong with your lips?" Sokka says.

"I initiated the kiss." I say speaking up.

"She didn't have to respond." Sokka says still staring at Katara.

"She didn't." I say lying to cover for her.

"Yes I did." Katara says looking up.

"Why?" Aang asks clearly upset.

"I don't know! Okay! I don't know!" She says running away from the group.

"Great look what you did!" I yell at the gang.

"What we did? If you hadn't initiated it this wouldn't have happened!" Yells Sokka.

"I didn't make her feel bad and make her run away!" I counter.

"Why did you kiss her?" Toph says calmly intervening.

"I don't know." I answer but I know why.

"You had to have had an answer! You just don't go around kissing random girls!" Aang yells.

"I love her okay. She's beautiful, kind, smart, brave, and she wasn't afraid to stand up to me or my sister. Over the time I've chased you she never once feared me or stood down I admire her and she's a lot like my mother. Are you happy now?" I answer yelling.

"No." He responds throwing air at me pushing me back a few paces.

"Would you be willing to fight for her? To stand in the way of danger? To die?" He asks looking stern and throwing another air gust my way.

"Yes." I say my eyes blazing as I step out of the way of his attack.

"I just want to help. I just want a chance. Please." I say not responding to his attacks just avoiding them.

"You almost kill him and you expect him to forgive you!" Sokka yells.

"I'm not asking for forgiveness only for a chance to help you." I say looking Aang straight in the eye.

After a while I get an answer I never expected but could only hope for.

"Yes." Aang mumbles throwing down his staff.

"What did you say?" Sokka says being held back by Toph.

"I said yes. Clearly he's changed. He didn't even fight back. Everyone deserves a second chance. If you and Katara hadn't found me I wouldn't have the chance to save the world. I got mine now he deserves his." Aang states.

"Thank you." I say running off to find Katara.

"You know he's going to find Katara. Right? You're giving her to him!" Sokka yells at Aang.

"Yeah. But part of loving a person is being able to let them go. Like you did with Yue." Aang says.

"But what if she doesn't love him?" Sokka asks being released by Toph.

"She does." Aang says.

"How do you know?" Sokka asks calmly.

"I'm the avatar." Aang says with a smile.

"You going to be okay?" Toph asks walking up and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"If he takes care of her I will be." Aang says looking back at her and taking a hold of her hand.

- -- - -- - -- - - -- -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - --

Authors note: I hope this was okay. I wasn't quite sure. Review! Well written flames welcome!


	4. You Never know what the Future Holds

Authors Note: This is the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!

- - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - -- - - -- - -- - -- -- -- - - - - - - - - -

Katara's POV

I sit at the edge of the stream thinking about what Aang asked me. _Why? _Why did I kiss Zuko back? Why didn't I pull away? Why did I get a tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach?

My thoughts were soon interrupted by a visitor. But I couldn't decide whether this visitor was welcome or not.

"What are you thinking?" Zuko asks sitting beside me.

I didn't want to tell him so I turned my head ignoring him and hoping he would go away. But another part of me was hoping he would stay.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you." He says quietly.

"Why did you kiss me?" I ask silently still not facing him.

"What?" He asks clearly not hearing my question.

"I said why did you kiss me?" I say a bit louder turning my head to look him in the eye.

"You wouldn't care." He says turning his head. Clearly using the tactics I had used.

"We won't know until you tell me." I say.

"I kissed you because you're a lot like my mother. Kind and sweet. Caring and loving but brave and if need be you step outside your boundaries. Even if you know the things you are doing are dangerous you do it because you care that much." He states.

Listening to him to me aback for a moment. How could he say these things to me? Wasn't this the same person I was being chased by not to long ago? Wasn't this the person who called me Water Peasant, Girl and Peasant? No.

Answering my own question I was a bit scared at my answer. If he wasn't this person chasing us if he wasn't Prince Zuko my enemy. Who was he?

"You kissed me because I'm like your mother?" I say challenging him.

"I'm not saying it in a weird way. In fact it's good. The only person who ever believed in me other than my uncle was my mother." He says.

"I believe there is always good in someone. They just have to decide whether or not to use it."

"What about Azula?" He asks.

"Maybe not everyone." I say laughing.

When I finished it I couldn't help but smile at the sight of Zuko laughing and smiling.

"Why did you respond to the kiss?" He says after the laughter quiets.

I was kind of thrown off at his question because that was what I was pondering just minutes before. Even though I knew this would come sooner or later.

"I can't give you an answer." I say quietly staring at blade of grass that I have just taken interest in.

"Why?" Zuko asks calmly. But I can hear a hint of anger in it.

"Because….I have not quite figured it out myself." I say.

"Well you must have a reason. If you hated me you wouldn't have kissed me." He says trying to get to the truth.

"I don't hate you." I respond.

"Then what's your answer!" He yells truly frustrated.

"I like you okay! I don't know if it's the fact that you're so forbidden or that I can truly see you like me as much as I like you. But all the times you were near I had a tingly feeling in my stomach. I was afraid to tell anyone because you were Fire Nation the exact nation that killed my mother. I thought everyone wouldn't accept us and they would resent me." I confess.

We sit there in an uncomfortable silence. I turn to sneak a peek at him but see that he is staring back at me with a smirk. Most likely from me spilling my guts out about liking him. He stands up and holds his hand out to me.

"We'll never know unless we try right?" He asks still holding out his hand.

I stare at his hand knowing that what ever I choose I won't be able to go back. Thinking over my answer….wait maybe that's the problem. I always think for my actions I never allow my heart to choose. This time I choose with my heart and not my head. Placing my hand in his He lifts me up our lips meeting. My decision has been made. I don't know what will happen or how others will react but all that matters is us.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed it! This is the ending. I told you I didn't want this to be long. Review and well written flames welcome!


End file.
